Electronic display systems are commonly used to display information from computers. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays visible to thousands of viewers. Large displays are sometimes created from tiling smaller display devices together. For example, video walls using multiple video displays are frequently seen in the electronic media and flat-panel displays are tiled to create larger displays. Multiple projector systems used to create a large, tiled, high-resolution display are also available.
Tiled displays are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,665B1 issued Jan. 27, 2004 describes tile structures wherein each tile has a display portion and an electronics portion. The tiles are fastened together into an array with the use of a frame. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,592 issued Dec. 24, 2002 describes the use of a single substrate with electrical devices and a display. However, as disclosed, these designs require the use of vias (electrical connections) through the electronics substrates and are problematic for displays requiring a hermetic seal for the display components, for example in an OLED display. Vias in glass substrates are difficult to construct and the use of alternative substrates are not well-suited to sealing the display materials. Moreover, the design requires an additional frame and is not well suited to roll-to-roll manufacturing.
Another technique that relies on overlapping the display tiles is described in WO 03/042966 entitled “Display for a Large Panel Display Consisting of Tiled Displays”. This method uses a complex support structure and a plurality of printed circuit boards. Moreover, tile seams may be visible when the display is viewed off angle.
Connections providing an electrical connection between two surfaces that are not physically touching are known. See for example, U.S. Publication 2004/0016568 entitled “Low-Cost Circuit Board Materials and Process for Area Array Electrical Interconnections over a Large Area between a Device and the Circuit Board” by Palanisamy published Jan. 29, 2004.
There is a need therefore for an improved tiled display system that overcomes the problems noted above.